


Love You 100%

by Maki_Jss



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Jss/pseuds/Maki_Jss
Summary: Seungyoun is not okay with Wooseok's MV teaser. That's it.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Love You 100%

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece right after Wooseok's first teaser came out. So that's the context. Hope you enjoy some fluffs here. :)

It’s the season of allergies, and for Seungyoun, he’s been feeling funny for the past few days.

He enters the practice room and turns on the computer, the first thing he sees on the youtube front page is the recommendation of Wooseok’s MV teaser. Again. He has watched it many times at home already.

 _Should I watch again?_ Seungyoun hesitates. _But it will make me anxious (if not horny) again._

But talking about anxious, he’s been feeling like this for weeks. Seungyoun shakes his head, pulls out his phone and checks the chatting page between him and Wooseok. The last time they talked was two weeks ago. Seungyoun didn’t contact Wooseok recently because Wooseok seems super busy. He has an upcoming debut, a drama to shoot, a reality show, and oh, he has to take care of that new puppy named Ddadda, who came from nowhere and immediately takes over Wooseok’s life.

 _Jealous. So jealous._ Seungyoun pouts. _Shit, I really want to see Wooseokie…_

So he presses the “play” button as if he’s angry with the video. But when the music flows out and that perfect profile of Wooseok appears on the screen, Seungyoun’s heart races like crazy. He even falls down dramatically on the practice room floor.

_Shit, he’s someone that I can touch. But why? Why is everything like this now?_

“What the hell are you doing? Are you not feeling well?” The dance teacher’s voice suddenly breaks Seungyoun’s thoughts. This is his teacher, but also a good friend, so they usually joke around without the honorifics.

“No, nothing…” Seungyoun rolls on the floor and whines.

“Then let’s practice that dance.” The teacher says.

“Ummmmm….” Seungyoun is still whining, “I don’t have the mood.”

“What do you mean? Are you ok?” The teacher is truly confused.

“I had a breakup,” Seungyoun mutters.

“What? How come? I don’t even know you were in a relationship.”

“Well, unilaterally,” Seungyoun says while stands up from the floor. He looks at the computer screen again and seeing the bloody red last scene of the teaser, and suddenly feels unhappy again. He then stops the teacher from changing the video and yells, “I can’t do this anymore! I can’t stand it! I’m not practicing today! Bye!” He then grabs his beanie from the table and runs towards the door, leaving the teacher bamboozled.

“Sorry, I’ll treat you dinner tomorrow. And I’ll practice harder tomorrow!” Seungyoun yells while running downstairs.

When he gets into his car, he realizes that he has no excuse to see Wooseok today. Just now he saw that Wooseok updated his Instagram, so that must mean he’s home. But then how can he go there now? Seungyoun opens the chatting app and contemplates for a while. Finally, he chooses the silliest way by sending, “Hey there.”

And then he regrets. What a stupid way of starting a conversation! Maybe Wooseok is tired after a day’s filming? Maybe he has some other guests at home, like the dongsaes from X1? Or maybe he’s taking a shower now?

But just when he’s panicking, he gets a reply, from Wooseok. And it reads, “You are dead!”

 _Wh… what?_ Seungyoun is so confused. Yet without him replying, another text comes quickly:

“You still remember my existence? You still know to contact me?”

 _Wait, what?_ Seungyoun’s hands are shaking because Wooseok seems mad.

“If you still see me as a friend then get your ass here ASAP! Or I’ll never talk to you in ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight…” Wooseok types really fast.

Now Seungyoun realizes the seriousness of the situation he is in, he tries to call him but the phone falls on the ground and it takes him another few seconds to find it again. And when he finally calls Wooseok in a hurry, the man on the other side of the phone says, “One more second left and then you’ll lose me as a friend.”

“I’m sorry!!!” Seungyoun apologizes clumsily. But in fact, he doesn’t even know why he has to apologize and why Wooseok is being so mad.

“Then get over here! I’m home!”

“Wh.. Why? Don’t you have to sleep early these days?” Seungyoun doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He wants to go to Wooseok’s place, that’s why he skipped the dance practice just now. But now he’s talking nonsense because he’s nervous simply by hearing Wooseok’s voice.

“Then bye,” Wooseok says coldly.

“Wait! Wait! I’m coming now!!!”

“Good,” Wooseok speaks in really short and crisp tones. Meanwhile, Seungyoun also hears that a dog is barking on the phone, too.

Half an hour later, Seungyoun shows up outside Wooseok’s apartment door. The first thing he hears is the sound of Ddadda. By the way, the last time they met, this puppy had no name and looked kinda messy (if not ugly). But then according to the recent show of Wooseok’s life, the puppy went to a beauty salon and became all cute and fluffy, and earned so many fans…

A few seconds later, the door opens. Next, Seungyoun sees Wooseok from the crack of the door, who is holding Ddadda in his arms and looking at him with a frowning face.

“H…Hey. Why are you looking at me like this?” Seungyoun asks awkwardly. Moreover, he finds that the puppy has the exact same facial expression as his owner.

“Come in,” Wooseok says coldly.

“Wooseok-ah, are you mad at me?” Seungyoun changes his shoes and follows Wooseok into the room. Wooseok doesn’t even look back. He still pretends to be angry and goes back to sit on the carpet, putting Ddadda aside. Ddadda, just like Wooseok, shows no interest to Seungyoun, not even go to sniff the guest. Seeing his “son” imitating him to such a degree, Wooseok finally bursts out laughing, “Come on, Ddadda, be nicer to the guest!” Ddadda then looks at his dad in confusion, and then slowly approaches Seungyoun, and sniffs his feet and runs around him.

The “beautified” Ddadda is really cute. Seungyoun kneels down and pats his head, “How come you become so beautiful now! Ddadda-ah!” And then Wooseok, who is sitting a few meters away, finally puts down his dignity and leans on the bed behind him, complaining, “Why don’t you contact me? It’s been two weeks. What have you been doing?”

Seungyoun immediately looks up at Wooseok. When their eyes meet, he suddenly loses words. Indeed, they haven’t met each other for two weeks! That’s like, half a month! It’s such a long time! And, why is Wooseokie becoming more beautiful now?

“Say something! Why are you quiet?” Wooseok yells impatiently.

“Oh, I, I… I was afraid that you are busy. I thought you were with the drama team and the actors? And you had to film some variety shows? And you have a debut coming up…” Seungyoun answers while walking closer to Wooseok, and finally sits across the table to face him.

“Even though I’m busy, I will reply your message! And did you see my MV teaser? I’m not forcing you to promote me, but at least can’t you send some feedback to me? I’m so disappointed, Seungyoun, I was worried that it wasn’t good so that you don’t want to talk to me…” Wooseok is becoming more and more agitated as he speaks, and eventually he grabs Ddadda from the floor and buries his head in that pile of fluff to hide his feelings.

No matter how clumsy Seungyoun is, now he understands why Wooseok was mad at him. He looks at Wooseok and feels so guilty and sorry. He apologizes, “I, I don’t mean to ignore you. Don’t overthink, Wooseok-ah. I really just thought you were busy and didn’t have time to reply to me…”

“Ok, whatever. We are not related anyways.” Wooseok suddenly says.

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“We are just two soloists. We don’t even belong to the same company. So technically we are not related.”

“Don’t say that…” Seungyoun whines, “We, we are friends!” His heart squeezes by saying the word. He wants to touch Wooseok’s hands from across the table, but ends up patting on Ddadaa’s head.

“Oh, ok, friends,” Wooseok repeats that hurting word, but what he really wants to do is to kick this stubborn blockhead named Cho Seungyoun under the table.

“Ah, Ddadaa is growing so fast… he’s so beautiful now. I almost couldn’t recognize him when I watched your show.” Seungyoun tries to bring up another topic to end this awkward situation.

“So you’ve been watching my show? But that one has finished a while ago. So did you see my MV teaser? Do you like it?” Wooseok is apparently more curious about this. And to be honest, he is nervous to know the answer, too.

“Of course I like it! I like it so much!” Seungyoun answers immediately and excitedly. However, he then feels that maybe he seems like he’s too exaggerated? It’s just a 30 seconds teaser. Even though he really, really loved it, this reaction might make Wooseok feel “fake”? But as he is doing such unnecessary self-reflection, he suddenly notices that Wooseok has already blushed, and his ears are becoming red, too. Moreover, he is again, burying his face in Ddadda’s body.

“That’s good to know.” Wooseok replies in a low voice, “Also, I didn’t hang out with the actors all the time.”

“What did you say?” Since Wooseok’s voice was mostly blocked by the fluff ball, Seungyoun didn’t catch the second half.

Wooseok has to leave Ddadda and then says again, shyly, “I said, I didn’t hang out with the actors all the time… But they were the ones who would take photos of me so it seems like we are always together. What else can I do? Since you are no longer here to take photos of me…”

Sengyoun’s heart probably stops beating for a second. What’s wrong with this Kim Wooseok? Why is he suddenly so mad at him and suddenly so shy? Why is he so sexy in that teaser but so cute in reality? In fact, he’s so cute that Seungyoun feels like his heart is about to combust… And right now he looks so shy and vulnerable, making Seungyoun wonder if he can be a little braver, he can probably… probably… do something… _Wait, wait, no, stop, my brain!_

“I think you are dripping.” Wooseok’s cold voice suddenly pulls Seungyoun back to reality. He hastily wipes his mouth but no, there is nothing. Wooseok then laughs and lets Ddadda go off his hands. He then says to Seungyoun, “You are really silly! Do you like me, really?”

Seungyoun almost falls down, even though he’s already sitting on the floor. This question is so blatant and straightforward from Wooseok that it scares the shit out of him.

“No! No!” He tries to explain, but then scolds himself internally, _What the hell are you talking about?_ _You do!_

“Oh is that so? Then it’s me overthinking.” Wooseok sighs indifferently, “Well, yea, you can ignore me for two weeks, that makes sense.”

“No, I mean, no, yes, I like you. I… I really like you.” Seungyoun has to pull himself together and explain again.

“Oh, what kind of ‘like’? As a friend?”

“Emmm….” Seungyoun falls into silence again.

“Tsk, I knew it. Everyone knows it. The whole world knows it, the ‘seungseok’ stuff, you know.” Wooseok looks disappointed.

Of course, Seungyoun knows that the seungseok ship is so popular online, but he isn’t sure if Wooseok knows exactly what it means, since Wooseok is not on social media that often. That’s why Seungyoun is still acting awkward whenever he’s with Wooseok, trying to maintain their “friendship.” But when he heard Wooseok mentioning “seungseok” just now for the first time, he decides to test whether he knows about the meaning of it. So he says, “Well, people online are just… being funny.”

“So it’s not true then? I had expectations.” Wooseok replies immediately but doesn’t look at Seungyoun.

“Wait, expectation? For what?”

Honestly, Wooseok is so done with this conversation. He’s not sure if Seungyoun is pretending to be silly or he really is this silly. Of course he meant the whole world knows that Seungyoun has a crush on him. Isn’t it obvious? What’s wrong with this blockhead? Hasn’t he been in love before? But wait, what if he’s really an innocent baby—Wooseok suddenly thinks—then isn’t he being too aggressive right now?

Wooseok can’t believe he’s thinking about this, but then he has also lost his patience, so he sits straight and suddenly shows his side profile to Seungyoun, then tapping his finger on his own eyes, nose bridge, and lips, just the way he did in the teaser, sensually and deliberately. And then he turns back to look at Seungyoun, asking, “Do you like this part? The part in my teaser?”

Seungyoun is stunned. Obviously, he knows exactly which part is it. That scene, when Wooseok touches himself all the way down to his lips, has made him speechless and anxious for the past few days. He knows that Wooseok likes to go with that silly “innocent sexy” path, but he also thinks that there’s something wrong with Wooseok’s understanding of “sexy.” For example, yea, he is sexy when he touches himself, but it’s not like he can attract girls by doing that… it’s more like… he is inviting to be… to be… [Seungyoun’s brain stops functioning due to all the dirty fantasies]. Anyway, Seungyoun is falling for him hard again. Even without the luxurious background as in the teaser, the fact that Wooseok reenacted the scene in front of him is enough to make his heart flutter.

Seungyoun clears his throat and tries to be calm by saying, “Yes, that scene was really sexy and beautiful.” However, as he says it, his eyes cannot get away from Wooseok’s pink lips. it’s impossible, how can someone’s lips be this cute and plumpy? He really wants to become Wooseok’s finger so that he can touch it effortlessly. But wait, maybe a kiss would feel even better? Seungyoun is in an inner struggle. The reason he is here, instead of in the practice room, is because he was so triggered by that teaser in the first place. But now, he’s again being a coward and feeling like he has had a breakup, even though they are not even in a relationship… _Ah, this hurt, this really hurt_. Seungyoun frowns bitterly. 

“It is that painful to love me?” Suddenly, Wooseok’s voice wakes him up again.

“What?”

“I see that your whole being is saying ‘you want me’ but you are like, struggling.” Wooseok continues.

“I—” Seungyoun opens his mouth but can’t say a word.

“Argh, fine. I give up.” Wooseok completely loses his patience, and instead, he suddenly crawls on the table and looks at Seungyoun in the eyes. Their nose almost clash, and Wooseok whispers, “Fine, it’s ‘I want you’ not ‘you want me,’ ok?” And then, his lips crash on Seungyoun’s.

Is this a dream? Seungyoun keeps his eyes wide open but finds out that Wooseok keeps his eyes shut. His eyelashes are shaking like the wings of butterflies. A few seconds later, Seungyoun finally returns all his senses to his mouth. Shit, he’s being kissed by the love of his life! So this is how it feels to kiss those plumpy lips? It’s even softer and sweeter than he thought. Seungyoun naturally opens his mouth a little bit, and it happens to suck on Wooseok’s lower lip. He then goes ahead to taste it, and the more he feels it, the more he wants. Same for Wooseok. They finally extend their tongues inside each other’s mouths, swirling and twisting. They can hear each other’s light moaning and the sound of lips clashing. It’s so good, like their lips are being connected by thick honey…

“Ngh…” At one point Wooseok pulls away because he was almost out of breath. But he only rests for a second and then quickly climbs across the table and be on top of Seungyoun on the floor. He pushes on the taller man’s chest and looks at him from above.

“How was it? Did you like it?” Wooseok smiles like a little devil.

“Yes… yes…” Seungyoun can no longer lie. This is exactly what he wants. In fact, he’s been wanting it since a long time ago. And he wants to tell Wooseok that, he actually wants more, something more forbidden… Seriously, how can someone be this attractive? Wooseok’s beauty has made him powerless and lost since the first day they met.

“What are you thinking?” Wooseok asks, “I’m literally on top of you and you are looking away.”

“No, nothing… I was just thinking… if this is ok?”

“What do you mean? Why are you such a coward? How long do we have to beat around the bush? I’m losing my patience, really.” Wooseok then leans down and gives Seungyoun another passionate kiss. He wasn’t lying. He wants Seungyoun. He has been craving for his body for a long time. That’s why recently he has been acting more outgoing on social media, taking group photos with other guys, and inviting the mangnaes to his apartment to play with the puppy. He wants to gain Seungyoun’s attention and make his jealous. However, this stupid blockhead just wouldn’t bite the bait. It’s been so many times, whenever Wooseok sees some hope, Seungyoun would run away. Even light tonight, it was Seungyoun who messaged him first, but then he only said, “Hey there.” Like seriously?

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Wooseok ends the kiss while leaving some lingering traces on Seungyoun’s lips, “You like me, right? You would get jealous of me hanging out with others, right? Can we just be more straightforward? I like you, too. I want you to look at me more, to care about me more, and contact me more… I’m jealous. I’m jealous that you seem to have so many friends on Instagram. You tag them all the time, comment on their music, and everything. I want to know what you do with them. I want to know if I’m still important to you even though we are no longer in the same group… I want to know…”

Seungyoun loses all the words in his head. He didn’t expect to hear such an ardent and sincere confession from Wooseok one day. He also didn’t know even Wooseok would get jealous of something. And he also couldn’t believe that Wooseok really likes him, no, loves him, this much… Seungyoun suddenly feels so insecure, he extends his arms and touches Wooseok’s face above him. Ah, it is true, it is not a dream.

“I… I am more jealous. I’m jealous of the actors in your drama. I’m jealous of your staff, your manager. I’m jealous of Ddadda, who takes all your love away… I’m jealous that you kiss him, hug him, sleep with him. Ah, and I’m jealous that you are so beautiful and perfect in that teaser, and I’m jealous of your future fans who will be attracted by you and loved by you once you become the No. 1 star of the season… I hate it. Really. It’s so strange. It feels like a breakup…” Seungyoun mutters and suddenly feels so wronged. No, he won’t cry at this point. But why are his eyes start to feel funny? He vaguely sees that Wooseok is smiling while sitting on his body, shyly, but contently. He then rubs his eyes and finally sees clearly, it’s Wooseok’s lovely face, peachy cheeks, he’s looking at him with love and indulgence. And this is definitely not a dream.

“Do you want to continue then? Let’s do it.” Wooseok says.

“You, you mean?” Seungyoun needs to make sure.

“Damn, you know what I mean! You are already hard!” Wooseok deliberately moves his hip on Seungyoun’s body again.

Seungyoun knows that he’s blushing. He wants to say something but suddenly feels itchy on his feet. He tries to sit up a little and finds that it is Ddadda, who is licking him. Apparently, this little guy needs attention from his dad now.

Wooseok hears Ddadda’s whining and turns around. He then looks back at Seungyoun and says, “I’ll just put him in the bathroom so that he won’t disturb us.” He then gets off Seungyoun, and grabs Ddadda and walks into the bathroom, “Baby, just wait for me here for a while, adults have adults’ things to do, ok?”

Meanwhile, Seungyoun is still lying on the floor with his heart racing like crazy. He stares at the light on the ceiling, and looks around at everything that’s quite foreign in the room, no thoughts, head empty. And then Wooseok comes back and sits on the bed, asking, “Do you want to do it in bed or on the floor? Don’t worry, I have condoms.” He looks so ready.

And Seungyoun finally decides to be brave this time. He doesn’t respond to the question but directly gets up and sits with Wooseok in bed. He puts his hands on Wooseok’s think shoulders and starts to kiss him. This time, with more patience, more love.

After a while, they end the kiss, and Seungyoun looks at Wooseok, who still has his eyes closed, with full affection. And then he naturally murmurs, “Baby.”

“Yes?” Wooseok answers him, also naturally, as if it’s meant to be.

“My baby,” Seungyoun calls him again.

“Yes.” Wooseok answers again, this time with a beautiful smile on his face.

“Sorry, baby. I’ve been keeping you waiting. Th… Thanks for loving me. Me too. I really, really love you. Actually I want to see you so bad recently, like crazy.”

“Then why didn’t you come?” Wooseok finally opens his eyes and hugs Seungyoun, “but I know, you always need someone to push you.”

“Do you really like me?” Seungyoun puts his chin on Wooseok’s shoulder and asks again.

“I love you, Seungyoun, I love you. I want to be with you.”

“Why?”

“Why what? Why are you talking so much?” Wooseok rolls his eyes, “No reason. I just fell for you. It feels like we are deemed to be together. It’s like fate.”

Seungyoun doesn’t know if this is the most secure answer, but he doesn’t care anymore. He gently pushes Wooseok and the latter is easily falling down on the bed. Wooseok’s hair spreads on the white pillow, and his eyes are soft and humid, gently inviting Seungyoun to explore him. Seungyoun swallows hard and starts to unbutton Wooseok, every time he releases one button, his breath stops for a while. Wooseok’s pale skin is like freshly made cream. He can’t help but leans down to sniff, to kiss, to lick. Meanwhile, Wooseok is using both his hands and feet to try to get rid of Seungyoun’s pants. It’s true, he’s much more eager and needy. He wants to feel Seungyoun’s power and strength so bad.

“Hey… you are so impatient!” Seungyoun almost laughs. He has to stop his exploration of Wooseok’s torso and pull down his own pants so that the younger will no longer bother him. He also takes off his shirt, showing all those sexy tattoos to Wooseok.

Wooseok nods in satisfaction. Seungyoun then notices that Wooseok’s nipples are so hard and pink right now. Ah… so cute.

Wooseok then using one hand to open the drawer beside him, there lies the lube and some condoms. Seungyoun takes them, and then Wooseok cutely closes his eyes, as if he’s saying, “Now do your job.”

Indeed, Seungyoun’s manhood has been hard since they were on the floor, and now everything feels so natural between them. He then slowly pulls down Wooseok’s sleeping pants, and for the first time, he sees the whole body of the love of his life. He’s so thin, so light, maybe he has lost some more weight recently due to busy schedule? For one moment, Seungyoun even wonders if he’ll break him. But the urge to see him reaching his climax is more tempting than anything else right now.

Seungyoun takes some lubes and starts to touch Wooseok’s ass. The cooling touch makes Wooseok open his eyes again and as he directly sees Seungyoun’s standing shaft, he instinctively looks away. Even though he was all that horny and eager just now, he still feels shy when this is really happening.

Seungyoun smiles, and then his finger reaches that small hole of Wooseok’s, wanders around for a bit, and finally enters. Wooseok automatically squeezes himself, and then releases.

“I’m fine.” Wooseok even tries to reassure Seungyoun. This is their first time. This is crazy. He bites his lower lips and his heart is full of nervousness, and anticipation.

Seungyoun nods and continues. He uses his one finger to touch the wall of that small hole. Every time he moves a little deeper, he sees Wooseok’s face is glowing a little more. So he becomes a little naughty and pokes him, inside and out, sometimes light and sometimes deeper, so that he can see more expressions on Wooseok’s lovely face. And once he feels more fluids coming from his inside, he adds another finger.

“Ngh…Agh…” Wooseok frowns. His hole is really tight. After all, no one does this to him, and he hasn’t done this to himself recently.

“You ok? Does it hurt?” Seungyoun asks softly, but then he suddenly realizes that he’s not being considerate enough, so he immediately leans forward and kisses him on the lips. Unsurprisingly, Wooseok almost bites him. He’s been waiting for such a kiss for a while now. Seungyoun is a little regret that he forgot to do it earlier, but it’s not too late.

Since the attention has been moved to the lips, Wooseok’s lower body feels much relaxed. And for Seungyoun, it also becomes easier to pave the way for his later penetration. This process is so exciting for him. He can feel Wooseok’s passionate and needy kiss in the mouth, while playing with his tight hole. Moreover, he can also imagine the upcoming, more pleasuring things.

However, when Wooseok is done with the kiss, he suddenly decides to play with Seungyoun’s nipples too.

“Hey, babe!” Seungyoun squints. His nipples are super sensitive, to be honest.

“Cute,” Wooseok blinks his eyes innocently.

“Don’t play with them… it’s ticklish.” Seungyoun then looks down and finds his own cock is even more furious than just now, due to Wooseok’s play with his nipples, of course. Seungyoun moves a little bit to adjust his position, and his cock happens to hit Wooseok. Wooseok smiles, “Then let him in. I’m ready. I think he’s ready, too.” 

“Really?” Apparently Seungyoun doesn’t want to wait either. He’s been patient from now on because it’s their first time and he didn’t want to hurt Wooseok in any way. However, since Wooseok said yes, then he can finally let the main course in. So he holds his own shaft, gives it a few good touch, and then pointing it to that loosened hole.

“Ah!” But even before the tip enters, Wooseok screams.

“?” Seungyoun is a little confused. He looks up at Wooseok and finds out that even though the smaller man was being naughty and inviting, he actually looks super nervous now.

“Are you scared? Wait, have you… been… penetrated before?” Seungyoun suddenly realizes this question.

“No… this is… first time… Is this gonna hurt very much?” Wooseok mutters.

To say that Seungyoun is astonished is an understatement. He stares at Wooseok shockingly but lovingly, “Are you telling the truth? This is your first time?”

“O… Ok… I played with toys before, by… by myself…” Wooseok admits and his face is burning right now. Meanwhile for Seungyoun, it is not just his shaft, his entire body is burning, too. He gives Wooseok a firm and adoring kiss on the cheek, and then returns to the lower part of their bodies. He becomes more aroused by the “first time,” and he holds his cock to carefully entering that fluid hole, “Don’t be afraid. It may be a little painful in the beginning, but I’ll make you comfy very very soon.”

Wooseok can feel the tip of Seungyoun’s cock is inside his own body. He takes a deep breath and holds on the bed sheets tightly. Seungyoun then keeps intruding with one hand, and uses the other hand to intertwine with Wooseok’s. He also keeps comforting him, “Baby, you are doing great.”

“Emm….Ah…” Wooseok moans and his waist wriggles naturally, forming a pretty arch. This actually gives Seungyoun better access inside his rectum. And just like this, soon the entire, furious shaft is inside Wooseok. That moment, Wooseok’s body also collapses on the bed, yet received by Seungyoun’s strong arms. Wooseok breathes more harshly, it’s not due to pain, but a sense of fullness. He opens his eyes with some tears insides, and whispers, “Seung, Seungyoun, it’s full. I feel so full…”

This is such an arousal for Seungyoun. He again gives Wooseok a long, wet kiss, and then pushes his hands up and says, “Holds the bedrail, ok? I’m going to move and it will feel great. Trust me.”

_Trust me._

For some reason, Wooseok instantly falls in love with Seungyoun again. Not that he wasn’t in love with him, but these words make him so attractive, sexy, and soothing.

Gosh, he really loves Seungyoun. He really does.

Seungyoun checks on the connection of their bodies, perfect. He is not only satisfied with Wooseok’s “so full” but also content with the fact that his cock is been squeezed so tightly and comfortably by Wooseok’s walls. He inhales and takes the two long and pale legs of Wooseok and circle them around his waist, and he exhales, he starts to thrust inside Wooseok’s delicate body.

“Ahh—” Wooseok screams and holds the bedrail tight just as he was told. He tries to open his eyes as the first round of penetration hits him, but then he finds that Seungyoun is closing his eyes with an enjoyable expression on his face. He breathes fervently, biting his own lips, and looks so satisfied, so manly…

It is the first time that Wooseok realizes that his body can actually make a person this happy. It feels so nice, and that he no longer feels nervous. Thus, he relaxes himself and lets the taller man ram inside his body repeatedly. As the movement intensifies, he can’t think anymore. All his blood and feelings are rushing to the place where their bodies connect, and then hits back to his brain, bringing an unprecedented pleasure to all his senses, making him moan, scream, and shouts in pleasure.

“Ngh… Babe, shout out, it’s fine.” Seungyoun thrusts faster and faster. He’s been craving for this moment for so long and now he is finally inside, doing whatever he wants to do with it. Nothing feels better than this. Although Wooseok is thin and fragile, there is a sense of stubbornness and strength inside his body, which works in sync with Seungyoun’s powerful shaft, and their bodies just work so well together.

After a while, Seungyoun suddenly pulls Wooseok’s legs onto his shoulders. This way, he can enter him even deeper. This move certainly surprises Wooseok a bit, but he is also happy that he even has more space to satisfy his man. He looks at him with tears in his eyes, and the next thing he knows, Seungyoun has definitely reached _the spot_ , the most sensitive, most pleasurable spot that only his loved one will ever reach. “Ah!! Shit!!! It’s so good!!!” Wooseok screams and he doesn’t really know what he’s saying. He thinks his brain has exploded and his body is just a hollow container. He feels like floating in the air, and nothing feels greater.

With the ruthless thrusts and rams, Seungyoun reaches his climax. “I’m about to cum, babe.” And then, Wooseok knows that Seungyoun has seized his waists tightly and made a few strong smashes inside him. Then, his muscular body slightly leans backward and his chest is like the waves in the ocean, so beautiful, so gorgeous…

Seungyoun lets out a long sigh after unloading himself, but he still hasn’t pulled out his cock. Instead, he puts back Wooseok’s legs and looks at his face affectionately. Wooseok looks tired. There are drops of sweats on his forehead and his hair. His eyes are red and watery, like a cute rabbit looking at the wolf who decides to spare his life. Moreover, although he has lost the strength to hold the bedrail, his hands are still up there, leaving his entire body available to Seungyoun’s gaze. There is no secret between them anymore.

“You are so beautiful, baby. My baby.” Seungyoun mutters and slowly leans down to his face to cuddle on Wooseok’s, “You smell so sweet. Are you made of sugar and honey?”

Wooseok smiles and kisses Seungyoun’s ear. He doesn’t feel like talking, and he doesn’t really know what he needs to say now. But all he knows is that, he feels so complete at this very moment.

“Actually, I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time…” Seungyoun finally changes position and lies beside Wooseok.

“Emm.” Wooseok has regained most of his sense now. He looks at the ceiling and smiles.

“And to be honest, I can’t even finish watching your teaser! Is it even legal? It is ok for age 12? Coz all I want to do after watching it is to f*ck you. How many people are gonna go crazy after watching the full mv???”

“YOU PERVERT!” Wooseok hits Seungyoun with his elbow.

“But, I guess I’m the only one who can have you, right?” Seungyoun says righteously.

“At this point, well, yea.” Wooseok teases.

However, this answer immediately makes the older nervous. He quickly sits up and looks at Wooseok, asking, “What, what do you mean? Don’t scare me like this!”

Wooseok puts on an evil smile and closes his eyes. And then, Ddadda suddenly appears under the bed, barking nonstop.

“This is strange. Didn’t I lock the door?” Wooseok uses one hand to grab Ddadda’s body and holds him on his chest, and then he kisses him fondly.

Seungyoun sees this and pouts. How can he kisses that puppy right after having sex with him? So he suddenly takes Ddadda from Wooseok, holding him up to make the fluff ball look at him, saying, “I don’t care. Half of your dad is mine! Wait no, 80% of your dad is mine! You only have 20%, are we clear about this?”

Ddadda looks so confused. He tilts his little round head and suddenly breaks out from Seungyoun’s hands. But as a result of such fuss, the fluffball falls down on Wooseok’s chest.

“Ouch!” Wooseok yells. Thank god Ddadda is small; otherwise he may break Wooseok’s bones already.

Knowing that he has done something wrong, Ddadda seems guilty and afraid. So he whines and climbs up to Wooseok’s neck, licking him as an apology.

However, Seungyoun is still disgruntled. He points at Dddadda’s little nose and says, “See! Your dad treats you so good yet you still hit him! How can you do that? I don’t care. 100% of your dad’s love is mine now!”

Wooseok looks at Seungyoun being mad at a puppy and finally laughs out loud, “Why are you quarreling with a dog! Come on!”

“But I get jealous! I get jealous whenever I can’t see you!” Seungyoun says.

“Then how about you post less of you with other men on your Instagram?” Wooseok argues back.

And Seungyoun immediately loses. Wooseok looks at him being all guilt-ridden and sad, and suddenly feels that he is actually not so different from Ddadda.

“Ok, ok. How about you and Ddadda, each has 50% of my love then?” Wooseok “compromises.”

“No… I still want 80%...” Seungyoun bargains.

“70% then, I can’t give more…” Wooseok giggles.

Seungyoun gives Ddadda a disliked look and then lies beside Wooseok again, murmuring, “As you like, but I love you 100%.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this work was translated from my Chinese fanfic. Please pardon my mistakes in some word choice and grammar. :) Thanks!!
> 
> Also, feel free to find me on Twitter. @Meow_62


End file.
